An ophthalmic apparatus for measuring a shape of a targeted portion of a subjected eye (such as a cornea, an anterior chamber, a crystalline lens, and the like) is being developed. For example, an ophthalmic apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-054854 includes a measurement optical system that irradiates light from a light source into a subjected eye and guides reflected light thereof, and a reference optical system that irradiates the light from the light source to a reference surface and guides reflected light thereof. When measurement is to be performed, a position of a targeted portion in the subjected eye is identified using interference light, which multiplexed the reflected light guided in the measurement optical system and the reflected light guided in the reference optical system. Further, a shape of the targeted portion is calculated from the identified position of the targeted portion. The ophthalmic apparatus further includes a vision-fixation lamp, and a visual axis of the subjected eye is fixed by prompting the subjected eye to stare at the vision-fixation lamp during the measurement.